Zack (Official)
Zack 'is the main protagonist of the official Zack series who is created by the original creator of the series under Zack's name. Zack made his first appearance in the first episode of the series on GoAnimate, "Zack gets in trouble at school." He is the twin brother of Zara. He has a girlfriend named Kelly and has a few friends at school. He is not a respected student by teachers. He even has abusive parents. His arch-enemy is Derek who is the official school bully. Information '''Gender: '''Male '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Age: '''14 (Zack gets in trouble at school) 15 (Zack's destroyed birthday) 22 (Current logical age) '''Occupation: '''Comp School Student '''Family: '''Steven (Biological Father) Julie (Biological Mother) Diesel (Adoptive Father) Kimberly (Adoptive Mother) Zara (Twin Sister) '''First Appearance: 'Zack gets in trouble at school 'Latest Appearance: 'Zack Becomes Hardcore '''Voice: David/Evil Genius/Zack '''Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-American Origin Zack was born on February 11, 1997. His mother was a Starbucks coffee maker and his dad was a basketball player. When Zack was born, he enjoyed his life with his family and loved them so much. But it was until a few months after his 3rd birthday, Zack's mother found out his dad was responsible for the recent murders that happened in town for the past years before Zack was even born. Zack's mother kicked Zack's dad out of the house instead of reporting him to the police. Zack started school and found it easy. He meets some new friends and a few neighbors in his street. For 3 years, Zack was getting used to school and knowing that his dad was a psychopathic murderer left to wander the streets of the town... or so he and his mother thought! One day, when Zack was 6, Zack's dad made an unexpected visit to his house, foolish of his mother not to have reported him to police due to it resulting in her death! Zack's dad came walking in with a combat knife, saying to Zack's mother, "come here!" Zack's mother's last words were, "OH MY GOD!!!" Zack's dad stabbed her in the abdomen, then up to the right arm, and finally up the jaw right in front of Zack. At that moment due to the window being open neighbors heard Zack's mother's screams and Zack's crying, they came running out and to the house. Zack's dad knew he was gonna be found out and be put in jail for longer then 30 years or even sentenced to death. He quickly stabbed himself in the leg and screamed in pain as he did it in front of his soon. He said, "I'm sorry, Zack, please, look for Diesel!" He then to put himself out of his misery. He stabs himself in the stomach, slowly bleeds to death,... and dies. After his mother's recent death by his psychopathic dad, who committed suicide so he couldn't serve his time in jail, Zack was set up for adoption, living within the orphanage for the rest of his life. Zack, throughout the years living in the orphanage, remembered those words his dad said to him "look for Diesel". When he was 9, Zack had to sneak out of the orphanage at night and went to his abandoned home. Zack was sure to find some clues of who this Diesel person is, and surely enough, Zack's dad must have left something around really hidden so the police or house company could find it. After hours of searching, Zack discovered a piece of hanging out wallpaper in his parents room. After he managed to pull the wallpaper, he found a letter. Inside the letter, it had 8 small notes badly drawn and written. It involved a dead body and 11 candles. Zack thought to himself, "This has to do something with what my father was part of." Zack was in luck because there was some candles and a lighter behind the wallpaper along with the letter and there seemed to be a clear skull with ribs. Zack performed what was on the sheets and waited for a few days until a guy in black robes came in the house. The man explained himself as Diesel. He and his wife, Kimberly, worked with Zack's dad for a murdering ritual. Zack tells Diesel about the abuse orphanage owner and requests him to kill him. After killing the orphanage owner and finding out that Zack's real parents are dead, Diesel and his wife decided to stop being assassins and begin a new and normal life. They adopted Zack and took him with them to his new home. Zack enjoyed the new life for several years, until one day, a kid named Derek moved in from another country. Derek is a nemesis to everyone as he became the school bully and became friends with Hassan. Zack is his #1 target, seeing as Zack always thought back at Derek the most out of everyone. Due to this, Zack got a lot of naughty reports from the school, and was grounded a lot by his parents. His relationship with his parents and the school was running down. This is when the grounded series began with the episode, "Zack gets in trouble at school". History COMING SOON!Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dudes Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Characters who lost their REAL parents Category:Barney Haters Category:Comp School Students Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births Category:The Zack Family Category:Getting Bullied Category:February Births Category:Brothers Category:Twin Brothers Category:Troublemakers Category:Febuary births Category:February births Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:90's births Category:Characters voiced by David/Evil Genius/Zack Category:Characters with siblings Category:Living Characters Category:Males character Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Old Characters Category:Grounded characters Category:Grounded Characters